candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Treat Calendar
Treat Calendar is a feature currently found on mobile versions of Candy Crush Saga. It is located atop the daily booster wheel. By seeing the "present" icon and clicking on it, the player must come back the next day to start earning prizes on the "booster calendar" (usually boosters or gold bars). Info *This feature was released on 6 April 2016 with the debut of Sundae Stables, the 109th episode released on mobile (or Marzipan Mine, the 111th episode released on the web). *This feature is currently repeatable after the first day. Daily Prizes (by order of appearance) April 6, 2016 (temporary event) July 5, 2016 (first version) February 21, 2017 (second version) Current feature (third version) Trivia *Compared to before, the current treat calendar makes lollipop hammers and free switches much rarer, usually the most used booster after a player is close to completing a level. *If a player misses a day on the April 6th event, he/she will not lose progress; instead, he/she will simply get the next prize a day later. However, the player will lose progress if he/she misses a day on the current feature. **It is currently unknown whether a "calendar reset" sets the player back to day 1 or 2 (as both can happen). *The timer for "the next day" is consistent with the one on the daily booster wheel for April 6's calendar. However, for July 5th, progress will go up by one day when it reaches 0:00 UTC (see the wiki's clock). *Now, the progress will go up by one day when it reaches 22:00 in the player's time zone. **In locations that observe daylight saving time, the player may be rewarded at 21:00 or 23:00 instead for a few days after a time change. **This can also happen if the player travels to another time zone of the world. *Though the lucky candy booster is harder to obtain than the striped and wrapped booster on the booster wheel, it is easier to obtain it on the April event. **However, the July 5th calendar does not contain lucky candies, making it impossible to earn lucky candy boosters. *By visiting the April 6th calendar for nine days, one can earn 22 gold bars. Gold bars cannot be obtained on the daily booster wheel (unless attempting to earn stars on the secondary wheel). *If the player receives the prize on day 9 and continues to log in daily, he/she will get the prize on day 2 without having to wait for a day. *This feature is similar to "login bonus" of many other games that requires a continuous login. *It is also similar to in and . Gallery ;Second Version Treat Calendar.png|Main screen (Start) Treat Calendar 2 Second Day.png|2nd day Treat Calendar 2 Third Day.png|3rd day Treat Calendar 2 Fourth Day.png|4th day Treat Calendar 2 Fifth Day.png|5th day Treat Calendar 2 Sixth Day.png|6th day Treat Calendar 2 Seventh Day.png|7th day Treat Calendar 2 Eighth Day.png|8th day Treat Calendar 2 Ninth Day.png|9th day ;Third Version Treat Calendar 3 First Day Reward.png|1st day Treat Calendar 3 Second Day Reward.png|2nd day Treat Calendar 3 Third Day Reward.png|3rd day Treat Calendar 3 Fourth Day Reward.png|4th day ;Facebook Version Treat Calendar facebook.png Category:Elements Category:Mobile features Category:Game features